The Pain Love Brings
by tearsofregret
Summary: Sango stared up into his face, he had changed, "You want pain? Fine then you have it. But your not going to be inflicting pain on yourself?" Sango looked at Miroku puzzled, " what do you mean?" he smirked, " You'll find out soon enough...."
1. Default Chapter

**The pain love brings**

chapter 1- I dont think so

Authors note: Ok well for all you idiots out there I'm going to state the obvious…I don't own Inuyasha characters…All I own is lots of porno pictures(:):)just joking…don't get your panties in a twist

Miroku: "did I hear the word panties?

Steph: bonks Miroku. Ok…Enjoy… oh and don't worry…the cutting of Sango will stop….it's just… blushes I'm a lil jelous that she gets Miroku lol..

Miroku: " c'mon now…theres enough of me to go around

Sango: " see it's your fault that I'm a cutter

Steph: ' actually no…that's kinda my fault you see…I made your character in this story quite I bit out of character…but hey…if it gets me my sick kicks your going to do it.

Sango: " Says who"

steph: " and so the story begins…Sango is a cutter…and Miroku has lost his calmness…and he is not quite a possessive little monk…and a controlative…

I put in the single thingys like this ' for Sango's thoughts…

* * *

"Womanizing again…" sighed Sango to herself, watching the perverse Monk, grabbing the hands of random village girls 

and asking them to bear his children. It really was pathetic. He never had asked her…'she glanced down at her hands

calloused from her training. 'That was what she was made for, she was trained hard, and long years of battle had scarred

and marred her once flawless skin. That was what she was made for…perfecting people from demons. She had never

expected to marry and she had accepted that fact. Until he came along….he tore down her walls, forced her to live even

after her kin had been slain…made her want to love.' Sango's face harded as she thought her last thought. 'Yet through it

all, he was also the man, who made her bleed.'

* * *

Miroku's gaze traveled from the beautiful women standing infront of him to Sango, off to the side, and alone.

"Sango?" He questioned quietly, noticing the pained expression on her face.

* * *

The young Taijiya's gaze snapped up to the monk with the wandering hand, pain filling her eyes as she turned.

Walking away from him and into the forest. Thinking that nobody noticed the Dagger that she took with her. That nobody

noticed the red lines on her wrists…and last of all….nobody noticed her tears. But one person had…He had.

Miroku's face showed his displeasure at seeing her grab the dagger, and at seeing her tears. He rose slowly from his

pack of admirers, following silently after the demon exterminator…just what exactly did she think she was up to? He

growled to himself and followed after her silently.

* * *

Sango ventured far into the forest, making sure that she was far away from the hanyou's keen nose. Once she was 

sure she was far enough away she dropped to the ground sobbing slightly before rolling up the sleeve of her Yukata, her

wrists bearing the marks of her past mistakes. She pulled the dagger out of her sleeve as well, her hand trembling slightly as

she brought it down to her wrist hissing in pain and in relief as she cut one deep cut straight up her arm. She closed her

eyes relishing in the pain. She opened her eyes, "I still think of him…" she sighed quietly to herself, and her face scrunched

up in pain, as she bit back the tears that threatened to spill. She squeezed her eyes shut lowering the dagger to her wrist to

make another cut.

* * *

" I don't think so." A hand grabbed her wrist and squeezed brutally causing her fingers to go numb as she dropped

the dagger, her eyes snapping open in horror as she stared up into his enraged face, " Miroku?"

* * *

OHHHH what fun a cliffie a cliffie :D:D:D:D YAY Review please…..chapter 2 coming soon:D sorry if the spacings off a bit... so i just put the lines in between each persons different paragraph 


	2. My note to you

Hello I am back..sorry it's taken me so long to update but certain things have happened.anyways I'm re-writing this chapter and then I'm continuing on with some more  I do have another story I'm beginning which isn't titled at the moment but I'm hoping it'll be a hit 


End file.
